


.bunny

by tbzgoth



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Petplay, Tbz - Freeform, kevin moon - Freeform, lee juyeon - Freeform, the boyz - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzgoth/pseuds/tbzgoth
Summary: Juyeon amava como Kevin era obediente para si, como um bom coelinho que era.{JuMoon} {+18} {bdsm}
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 17





	.bunny

**Author's Note:**

> o spirito excluiu minha fic entao here i am.  
> eh isso deobizada

Juyeon puxava calmamente a corda vermelha em seu braço, a enrolando calmamente. Ao seu lado, no chão, Kevin estava sentado sobre os calcanhares. Este olhava para o chão sempre, intimidado demais para levantar a cabeça e desafiá-lo com os olhos. Suas mãos viradas de palma para cima, apoiadas na suas coxas nuas, onde a camisa não podia esconder.

O moreno era um bom, não, era o melhor submisso que passava pelas mãos experientes de Juyeon. Estava orgulhoso de como o Moon era dedicado, resistente, mas ainda de aparência tão frágil. Deixava o Lee com o coração disparado, e com sede que água nenhuma matava. Seu sentimento era recíproco na mesma intensidade. Se envolviam com amor, o que aumentava o grau de confiança e intensidade das seções.

Haviam se conhecido em uma troca de dominantes, já que, quando veio para a Coréia, o antigo mestre de Kevin, Jacob, ainda ficou no Canadá. Mas Jacob lhe ajudou como pode em escolher um substituto. Teve receio de Juyeon, mas seu subconsciente dizia que era a pessoa certa.

Juyeon não era tão reservado, gostava de socializar com outros praticantes. Estava em grupos em redes sociais, até mesmo frequentava festas e clubes — casas noturnas escondidas dos olhos vanilla — no subsolo da cidade. Isto facilitou.  
Era o famoso cafajeste, tinha relações relâmpago, afinal, o Lee era exigente demais e seus parceiros cansavam dessa personalidade metódica e quase tradicionalista.

Juyeon sabia que não tinha seu submisso ideal na Coréia do Sul, e Kevin veio para suas mãos como um anjo caído. Não era do tipo brat, era calmo e obediente, mas seus olhos o entregavam. 

Lee Juyeon passou a acreditar em amor a primeira vista. Enquanto Kevin estava em transe pela beleza e sorriso fácil do coreano.

Enquanto o loiro guardava e organizava alguns objetos de sua mala, o Moon esperava a bondade de seu senhor de voltar a tocá-lo. 

Entre as pernas, Kevin tinha uma gaiola peniana, prateada e sustentada por uma pequena corrente com um peso no final, forçando seu pau a estar abaixado, indo contra o que seu corpo mandava. Na sua boca, uma gagg ball, enfeitando com seus furos. Sua saliva escorria e pingava no chão, por manter a boca entreaberta por tanto tempo.  
E por fim, um plug anal com um pequeno pompom branco na ponta, bem fundo em si, lambuzado de lubrificante. Juyeon não queria machucar um lugar tão sensível quanto o cuzinho de Kevin.

Ele era um coelinho tão bonzinho, mesmo com a bunda vermelha de tanto levar tapas da mão nada pequena de Juyeon, ele ainda balançava seu rabinho. Empinando a bunda no ar, quase implorando para ser espancado novamente, dessa vez com chicotadas.

— Olhe pra mim, Little bunny — Juyeon falava em inglês, sabia que com a mente tão imersa em seu mundo, entender coreano seria difícil para o estrangeiro. O Moon obedeceu, com os olhos brilhando e e pupilas tremendo, completamente dilatadas.

A mão aberta do Lee espalmou no seu rosto, o virando para o lado com o impacto imprevisto. Kevin se encolheu e tinha espasmos violentos pelo corpo. Juyeon o arrumou na posição correta, deixando mais e mais tapas no rostinho bem cuidado do canadense, que murmurava e se afastava inconscientemente da mão que lhe batia, com ansiedade.  
O Lee sorria enquanto se abaixava do seu lado, fazendo agora carinho nos fios pretos que caiam sobre os olhinhos brilhantes de lágrimas, algumas escorriam vez ou outra, era lindo.

— O papai te ama muito. — Juyeon sussurrava próximo ao ouvido do Moon, que se apoiou no tronco de seu senhor. Com calma, tirava a prisão de seu pênis, deixando de lado toda sua vontade reprimida. Logo em seguida, a mordaça que caiu com facilidade no chão. Suas mãos circundavam a cintura de Kevin, afastando as bandas da sua bunda com vontade, a carne escapando entre seus dedos. Ele esperava que o seu menino se mostrasse.

E com um esforço mínimo se contraindo e descontraindo, seu cuzinho expulsava o brinquedo de dentro, suas preguinhas todas alargadas suficientemente para sair com facilidade.  
Juyeon o parabenizou, com beijos, com sorrisos, com uma masturbação lenta e quente no pau necessitado e dolorido até o coelinho gozar entre seus dedos.

E agora no colo de seu papai, tinha certeza que valia a pena ser um coelinho tão obediente e educado, porque no final podia tomar banho na benheira cheia de espuma com seu senhor enquanto chupava sua chupeta azul clarinha.


End file.
